Rebla
The Übermacht Rebla is a four-door midsize luxury crossover SUV which only appears in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design The Rebla's styling resembles the BMW X3 the 4.8i badging is on the sides just ahead of the front doors, which is similar to BMW badging on the side of their crossover SUVs. However the fact that the car is RWD makes it more closely resemble the Mercedes-Benz M-class. Also, due to the size of the vehicle, it may be considered that the Rebla is based on the BMW X1. Its overall shape also resembles a SsangYong Kyron. Performance Contrary to many other cars in its class, the Rebla feels distinctively road-oriented, as opposed to being a four-wheel drive Sports Utility Vehicle. The lack of four-wheel drive results in the car feeling marginally less planted on the road (as well as offroad), a feel that is made increasingly apparent the faster you drive it. That said, the sports cruiser-inspired suspension setup coupled with the large brake discs do make this comparably more agile than what is perceived to be the Rebla's main rival, the Habanero. The front-mounted 4.8-litre V8 is abundantly potent, but the sheer weight of the Rebla results in rather torpid acceleration from a standing start. This does, however, have a rather modest maximum speed of 188 mph, rather impressive for a family SUV. Off-Road Performance The Rebla is not a big SUV and only sports rear wheel drive (similar to how the Mercedes-Benz M-Class has RWD models for the southern United States market). It does have a high ground clearance and short wheelbase. Coupled to the powerful V8 engine, the Rebla is a surprisingly good off-road vehicle, despite the lack of four wheel drive. Safety Although the Rebla is more compact than many of the other SUV's and pick-ups in the game, it is a very safe vehicle. The body stays intact and its deformation keeps forces away from the cabin during a crash and occupants are highly unlikely to be thrown from the vehicle. In fact, the Rebla is one of the safest vehicles in the game in terms of Windshield Ejection. The Rebla can withstand a high amount of damage before the engine fails, making it a good getaway car. However, its high center of gravity makes more susceptible to roll-over accidents, which prevents it from gaining a 100% score in crash safety. Variants A sports version of the Rebla, found in Hove Beach and driven by the Russian Mafia, is only available in black, and features a dual-sport exhaust, a slightly lowered suspension and a light body kit. This is perhaps based on real-life high theft rates of luxury SUVs in the United States which are shipped to Eastern Europe. A Rebla is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely dark brown body color. As a new Rebla will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Locations * Commmonly spawns around Hove Beach, Broker, as it is driven by the Russian Mafia. * Found parked around BOABO, Broker. * Spawns in East Island City, Dukes. * Spawns commonly all over Algonquin. Trivia * The default radio station for the Rebla is The Journey, although the Russian variant will play Vladivostok FM by default. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko, with the Rebla fetching $3,500. * At the start of the multiplayer mission Bomb Da Base II, two Russian Mob Rebla can be found parked near the players. * This is the only Übermacht vehicle that was not in GTA V, but the others like the Oracle and Sentinel are the only ones that are in GTA V. ** Perhaps the Rebla's role in GTA V is replaced by the Rocoto. *** Plus it may be in the beta, due to the horn in the files in the iFruit App. * Rarely, in the streets, the Rebla can have up to 4 persons in the car, which in GTA IV and its episodes, a fully occupied car is a rarity. Navigation }} de:Rebla (IV) es:Rebla fr:Rebla pl:Rebla Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht